An Auditorium's Duet
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: Nakajira Miroku is the new guy at school. He likes having his life simple and hates all the moving he does. But, when he meets Sango and finds out about her secret, he finds he will never be able to keep life simple again. Poems used by Luna Imper. M/S
1. Prelude

A/N: For once I actually have everything basically planned out in this fic. Isn't it so amazing? It's 16 chapters long. And I don't think it will have a sequel or epilogue. I don't think.

Basically, I've gone from "Get Over It" 's Inu/Kag to now doing Mir/San. But, this is more Romance/Drama than "Get Over It" with it's Romance/Humor. Ya, you know I can't keep a little humor out of stories. 

And, I must give big major thankies to Luna Imper. This story would not be without her. And, she wrote all the poems that are at the first parts of the chapters. And every other one in here. She's got a site with all of her poems on it, though the URL's escaped me now. Anyway, you can email her at imper_regen@hotmail.com She doesn't bite. Don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any musical works mentioned in here, or the poems that Luna Imper has written. Umm, to contact Luna Imper, her email is above, most of the people who hold copyright over these musical works are dead, and I still do not know Rumiko Takahashi's contacting info! Stop asking for it!

New Day

" I've fallen into this

I need a bit of a hand

So I can get up 

And move with the crowd

As you reach out a hand

I see you smile

And I melt

I feel alive

Like I was here for a reason

How do I say thanks

For showing me everything

Life means?"

**An Auditorium's Duet**

_Prelude_

"Emiko-chan!"

"Hojou-kun!"

"Ohayo, minna-san!"

Nakajira Miroku tried to move through the crowd to the office. It was his first day at this new school in Osaka. He had just moved from Sapporo last week and he hadn't had time to send in all of his paperwork to get registered.

Unfortunately, the world seemed to not want him to get to class on time for his first day.

After being pushed 10 feet from the office to 7 feet after the office and every where in between but the office, he gave up. Miroku let the crowd take him where they went. The crowd began to disappear and Miroku thought he would have a good chance of making it when he was stopped.

"What are you doing!? The bell just rang 23 seconds ago and you're not in homeroom! Son, do you think you will ever make it at this school? Huh? Huh?" The sensei grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground, shaking him around a little bit.

"I'm new and I'm trying to get registered? Will you please put me down and then I will get to homeroom after that?" Miroku tried to wiggle out the sensei's grasp, but to no avail.

"Lamest excuse in the book! Your first day eh? I've heard that one a million times before! Trying to think your original eh? Ya, I haven't been teaching for-"

"Excuse me Abe-sensei, but may I see our new student's information please?" The secretary stuck her head out of the office door as she cut off the sensei.

"New student?" He looked dumbly around the hall.

"Hai, the one you're holding." She kept on smiling at him.

"The student I'm holding? I'm holding a student? Oh! The unoriginal boy! He's not a new student. He's just trying to play with your mind just as he did mine. Don't worry Ishinomori-san! I will protect you against all students that try to confuse your mind with-"

"Nakajira Miroku. How nice to meet you. I'm Ishinomori Yukiko. Alright, you're in room 217B. Kagakawa-sensei." The secretary had already gotten Miroku's paperwork as Abe had been rambling on.

"Ishinomori-san! You have let this delinquent brain wash your mind! No, no. You shall pay for what you have done to Ishinomori-san! You hear me Nakajira?"

"I can hear you fine Abe-sensei. You are still holding me off the ground remember? And I can certainty smell what you said too. Not the best breath in the world. Could you please turn away when you talk? It would help a lot." Miroku looked Abe in the face as Ishinomori looked at the two and laughed at them.

"Nakajira, I think you should go to class. You're late enough as it is. Come in here to get a pass." Ishinomori turned back to the office as Abe let Miroku down.

"Now Nakajira, if I dare catch you out of line again, you can bet your life I will have you expelled and every school in Japan will know!" Abe pushed Miroku into the wall and walked off to his room.

"Abe. When will that man ever learn? Here's your hall pass, Nakajira. The elevator is at the end of the hall. Take it to the second floor. 217 is the second door to your right as you walk down the hall. Room B is to the right of the split." Ishinomori walked back to the office. "Now, hurry up! It does have the time on there after all!"

"Arigatou, Ishinomori-san." Nakajira ran off to the end of the hall.

"Ahh, another new student terrorized by Abe. Same old, same old." Ishinomori sighed and walked into the office.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"219A. 219B. 217A. And this should be, 217B." Miroku opened the door to the room. A woman in her mid 30's looked at him. "Oh, you must be, Nakajira Miroku?"

"Hai. I was stopped on my way up here. Ah, by Abe-sensei. Ishinomori-san took up my registration and gave me a pass." Miroku looked at the sensei. It seemed at first she was about to give detention, until she heard Abe-sensei.

"Oh, that explains everything. Come on in here. No need to stand in the door all day. You do have the option of sitting down. Class, this is our new student from Sapporo. Nakajira Miroku." She shoved him forward. "And now, let's see, there's just one empty desk. Over there next to Murakami." 

Miroku walked to the back of the room, next to the boy she was pointing too. The boy 'Murakami' had long black hair and piercing violet eyes. He took the empty seat next to him.

"So, Miroku, what in the hell are you doing in Osaka?" Murakami asked.

"My dad had to move. Job." Miroku explained as Kagakawa-sensei kept on going over the instructions and people's schedules.

"Cool. Miss your girlfriend?" Murakami asked.

"Nah. She wasn't anything special. I won't miss her. She acted like a real bitch anyway. My mom and dad really supported it when I had to go to a dinner party with her and they made me ask her." Miroku sighed. "She was pretty looking though. Nice butt."

"Hentai." Murakami sighed. "Oh ya. I'm Murakami Inuyasha."

"Naka-" Miroku started but Inuyasha put his hand up.

"I know, I know. Nakajira Miroku." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to see what Kagakawa-sensei was doing.

"Oh ya. Kagakawa-sensei had to introduce me to the whole class. I hate that." Miroku shook his head and looked at Kagakawa.

"Why?" Inuyasha turned his head back slowly.

"I move way too much. The longest I've stayed in one town was 3 years. I was only in Sapporo for 2 years. Who knows how long I'll be in Osaka? I guess I'm just tired of being constantly introduced. I'm not 'that guy who I went to Grade 3 with.' I'm the new guy every year. Even if I was there last year. I'm still the new guy." Miroku explained and sighed. His eyes glazed over as the light hit them.

"I can't relate very well. I've lived here all my life. I've just always been here." Inuyasha said.

"I wish I was." Miroku looked out the window next to him. "I wish I was."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Schedule for: Nakajira Miroku. Alright! Let's see. 8:15 to 8:30 Supervision, 8:30 to 10:00 Physics, man I was hoping to get out of that class. 10:00 to 11:30, Calculus, 11:30 to 1:00, Language, 1:00 to 1:30, Lunch, finally. 1:30 to 3:00 World History. Man that sucks. 3:00 to 3:30 is PE. And finally I make it out of here! Finally being the key word." Miroku walked down the halls as he read his schedule to himself. 

"So, it's 8:00. I still have 15 minutes till I technically have to be in Supervision. So, I guess I should make sure I know where all of my classes are." It was Miroku's second day after all. He didn't have the school memorized yet. He had gotten his schedule the day before and most of the day was spent in supervision and the gym. He didn't mind. Less work to do.

"So, Supervision is in 217B. Let's see, Physics is in 113A, Calculus is 110B, Language is 314B, and World History is 201A. They said the lunchroom was the basement. Well, let's see, it's going to be tight trying to go from Calculus to Language. Especially trying to get to my locker. It's on the second floor. Right next to World History though. So, I can just drop off my books and grab my stuff and leave at 3. That's good. I don't have to go traipsing off to the other side of hell and back. And supervision isn't that far away either. That's a REAL good thing." Miroku walked up and down the halls looking and memorizing. 

Then the bell rang.

"Dammit. Stupid class." Miroku grabbed his bag and ran up to the elevator and found Inuyasha and talked.

"So, what's your schedule?" Miroku asked trying to look at the piece of paper Inuyasha held in his hand, but couldn't move enough because of all the people being crammed in the elevator.

"Supervision, Language, Trigonometry, Chemistry, World History, PE." Inuyasha replied, trying to look at Miroku's.

"Cool. I have Supervision, World History and PE with you. When's your lunch period?" Miroku asked. At least he had one friend here.

"Right before World History and after Chemistry." Inuyasha said as they walked out to the second floor.

"Oh, so we have lunch together too." Miroku said.

"What's your schedule?" Inuyasha asked.

"Supervision, Physics, Calculus, Language, World History, PE." Miroku answered.

"Good. At least I know I'll have one friend in a few classes and lunch." Miroku and Inuyasha walked in the door for supervision.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'm Kawasaki-sensei. I will be teaching you the fundamentals of..." 

"Blah blah blah. That's all I've heard today. My name is blah and I will teach you blah blah and blah which is really stuff you will never use again in your life!" Miroku thought to himself.

Miroku had found out he was in a pretty good supervision for having Kagakawa. He could have done better at getting a Physics teacher with Yamamoto, but he was still an ok Physics class. It seemed that Kawasaki was a good Calculus class from what he had heard, but he had just gotten in, so he wasn't sure yet.

"You get textbooks tomorrow, Wednesday. We will start immediately. I usually do not assign a ton of homework-" 

"Thank you Kami-sama." Miroku muttered to himself.

"but if I do, it will probably be a project. You will have mid-terms and a final of course. And a mid term project and a final project-" 

Miroku had heard this all before. That's all it seemed he was doing today. Hearing repeats of everything in different classrooms. It was getting really boring. He couldn't wait till lunch.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"-Ya, you were lucky to get Kawasaki for Calculus. I had that shit head Nakamichi. I hated her. She didn't even teach. She just handed us problems and expected them to be done. I barely made it out alive. But, I still have to take Physics next year. Who did you get?" Inuyasha rambled on about Miroku's teachers. If they were good, bad, ok, new, old, and everything in between.

"Yamamoto" Miroku answered, handing money to the woman sitting on the stool.

"Oooo, he's ok, but he is a real stickler for punctuality I hear. He gives detention for being 1 or 2 minutes late, I hear." Inuyasha handed her his money and grabbed a near by table.

"Ya, he told us he would not accept tardiness. That really sucks too. It seems like everybody uses the elevator I go in and nobody else is in the other one." Miroku started on his sandwich.

"You're becoming a really popular guy, eh?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Ya, sure." Miroku said sarcastically back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku walked up the stairs of the lunchroom. He still had 20 minutes left of his lunch period, and Inuyasha had to go to organize his locker. Miroku had done that that morning.

He walked up the stairs, about to go grab his books, when he put his hands in his pockets and couldn't find his wallet.

"I could've sworn I still had it. I guess I should go check the lunchroom." Miroku walked back to the door to the lunchroom, or so he thought.

He opened a door and saw pitch black darkness. Fumbling for a light switch, he found a flight of stairs going down. Walking down them, he found many pairs of double doors. Opening a set, he walked into a huge empty room. Up on the dimly lit stage, he saw a grand piano and a girl playing on it. The music was beautiful and just watching her, anything she did seemed beautiful. She seemed extremely into the music and moved with it when suddenly she stopped.

Miroku broke out of his daze at her stopping and wondered why she did stop for a moment and then he realized the door had closed abruptly.

"Who's there?" The girl walked off the piano bench and started her descent down the stage stairs on the side.

A/N: Well, these chapters will be longer than most of my other fics. Amazing, I know. That was over 2,000 words! Ha ha, go me!

~~~Y.L.S.

yes, yes, yes indeed, M.S. and A.R.A. did not write!


	2. Minuet

A/N: I went and looked over all my old fanfics. I'm amazed at how I used to write. I hate all my first stories. I guess I got rid of stupid ideas I had and then got to stuff I liked better. I wonder what my high school writing teacher is thinking now. I really did fail that course. I got really mad, mostly because I couldn't understand how I could fail, THAT course of all courses. She said I had no talent for writing. I had no ability to describe things, I could not draw in any audience. Maybe because I was told that for so long, that's why I love so many other people's work over mine. SO many other people have wonderful works. And your reading mine. That makes me feel good. ^_^ People say I have good grammar. Did I mention I also failed that too? I failed every subject that had anything to do with the English language basically. 

I still hate that teacher who said I had no talent in writing. People on here review and say they love me. Maybe they lie. I would hate it if you guys were lying about that. It would break my heart. *cry cry* I hope you guys aren't.

Disclaimer: We go through this time after time. No, I really don't own! 

All It Takes Is A Crack

"She has a thick facade

She hides behind that mask all day

I can't see underneath

I can't see her

I wish I could

I wish I could see inside her heart

Her soul

All she allows me to see is her shell

Why would I care about a shell?

I want to see her

I want to see the lady behind there

I will crack her facade

All I need is a crack

Then I can see her heart

And I can know her

All it takes is a crack

I can do that"

**An Auditorium's Duet**

_Minuet_

"Who's there?" The girl said again as she drew closer. Miroku stood still. He was hoping she wouldn't notice him in the back.

"Who are you? I can see you back there!" She came up upon him and was about to kick him when he grabbed her and held her close to him. She stood there stunned for a second and then started struggling in his arms.

"Let me go you hentai!" She screeched as he caressed her butt. 

"Not until you answer a few questions." Miroku replied.

"What are you talking about? I said let me go!" She slapped his face and he let go. She started to get to the door when he stopped her and blocked the exit.

"First, tell me your name." Miroku asked.

"What? Why should I?" The girl yelled at him.

"Just tell me your name, and I will let you go out!" Miroku yelled back at her.

"Fujiwara. Fujiwara Sango. Are you happy now? Will you let me go? I have, 5 minutes till class starts!" Sango pushed at him but to no avail.

"Hold on a second! Fujiwara, Fujiwara Sango." Miroku said teasingly. Sango's face grew red with anger and growled at him.

"I told you my name! It is Sango!" Sango said.

"Oh, so now you are a liar? Didn't you just say your name was Fujiwara, Fujiwara Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No! You idiot! My surname is Fujiwara! My name is Sango! That's what I said!" Sango yelled in aggravation.

"So now you are calling me a liar, Fujiwara, Fujiwara Sango?" Miroku asked, a smirk on his face.

"Ugh! Men are so impossible!" She yelled and punched him. He fell down as she huffed up the stairwell.

Miroku lay on the ground, his head was hurting badly.

"I didn't know a girl's punch could hurt so bad. Man, is she a mental case or what? I didn't even get a good feel of her anyway! She slapped me so hard."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miroku walked down the hall to World History. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He had spent way too much time with that girl Sango. Luckily, he had found he had just had his wallet in his jacket pocket and not in his pants pocket, like he thought. So, running up to the elevator, he then rushed out of the doors and ran to his locker.

"Oh come on! I did the combination right! You stupid thing!" Miroku cursed at it under his breath. It still wasn't opening. "You are a piece of crap! A piece of crap!" Miroku kicked his locker. And it magically opened. "Excellent!" Miroku grabbed his books quickly and made it to his World History class as soon as the bell rang.

Miroku rushed to sit next to Inuyasha. As soon as he had sat down, the door flew open. And, in came Miroku's worst fear.

Abe

"Everyone, I am the one you all know as Abe-sensei. I will be your World History teacher. You will learn to fear me, but also have much respect for me and my subject. I expect nothing less than 100% from this class." Abe paced the length of the front of the room. "Is that clear?"

"Hai, Abe-sensei." The class said, bored. 

_Happy days_

_When I'm out of this place_

_Happy days_

_Why aren't they coming sooner, dammit?? _Miroku sang in his head.

Inuyasha had already dozed off. __

_Why couldn't you have taken me with you bud? _Miroku telepathically asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

_Blah, blah_

_I said again_

_Blah, blah, and another blah!_

_May we fill your head with stupid shit_

_You shall never use again!_

_I hate this place. _Miroku wished he could nod off to la la land too.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Itai." Miroku heaved his back pack up as he started to walk down the street. So much homework on the first day.

He looked up at the trees. The wind blew through the branches and began to groan with their movement.

Miroku was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice a person in front of him.

"Itai!" The person screeched.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai!" Miroku said as the person got up. He had walked right into them and knocked them down. He then saw it was to his luck. It was Fujiwara.

"Well, if it isn't Fujiwara, Fujiwara Sango?" Miroku teased.

"Leave me alone. Hentai." Fujiwara spat back at him.

"Oh, I never did properly introduce myself did I? I'm Nakajira Miroku." He smiled down on her and gave her a hand up.

"What do you want?" Sango asked.

"Well...many things..." Miroku started.

"-that isn't hentai related." Sango gave him a cold stare. Stupid hentai.

"Well, that narrows it down quite a bit-" Sango hit him with her bookbag.

"But! How about a date? Nothing big! Just, going to grab something to eat and then seeing a movie? How about that?" Miroku pleaded with her.

"Iie." Sango walked off leaving Miroku pleading to air.

"Wait! Fujiwara, Fujiwara Sango! Wait!" Miroku called out.

Sango turned down a side street quickly. Miroku ran after her, but all he found was air. No Sango. Defeated, he turned and walked back home.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Who in the hell does he think he is? Ordering us around like that? I mean, he all like acting like he is a god or something!" Inuyasha ranted over the phone.

"You were asleep almost all the class period. You heard him say to fear him or whatever and then you nodded off to la la land. You woke up approximately 4.6 seconds before the bell rang." Miroku replied.

"Are you gay or something? Do, you have a thing for me or something?" Inuyasha sounded a little freaked out.

"IIE! I'm not like that! I'm straight! I was just so bored. I can tell you when Miyazawa fell to sleep too." Miroku tried to recover from the previous question. He had never been accused of being gay in his LIFE.

"You mean, the perfect little Miyazawa? She fell asleep!?" Inuyasha seemed interested in this news.

"Hai. She woke up 5.876 seconds before the bell rang. She went to sleep right after Abe gave out his little "you-are-weak-I-am-strong-I'll-take-anyone-of-you-on-now-or-so-you-better-straighten-up-or-else-I'll-beat-the-shit-out-of-you" speech." Miroku answered.

"Good blackmail for the little perfect child." Inuyasha started to cackle.

"Good thinking. I like that." Miroku started to cackle with him.

"So, anyway, Murakami, you know a girl by the name of Fujiwara Sango?" Miroku asked quickly.

A/N: I've been working on this story for a long time. Feels good to be out of my head.

Please review. I love getting suggestions. Thank you so kindly.

~~~Y.L.S.

No M.S. or A.R.A. was used during this production.


	3. Gavotte

A/N: I thankies to everyone for reviewing! I'm very pleased at the reviews I have gotten. You are all so very kind to me!

I've now written a lot of pieces of this story. It's my favorite right now. I like the drama that goes on in it. Very fun to write.

I will warn you now, the rating might be upped a bit in one chapter because of what happens. No, not a lemon. We all know I could never write that. But, it could be a little, mature for some. So, I caution you. That won't happen for a while, but it will happen in a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gumi or these poems. Luna Imper was kind enough to let me borrow them, and well, I still have had no luck in contacting Takahashi, so I guess I'll just have to say these characters aren't mine!

I'm Scared of Tomorrow

"I'm a little sacred of what's next

Like a rollar coaster

And I can't see what's next

I'm a little scared of how far I will go

And how far I can go

I'm scared of what's to come

Everything seems so definite

For the past and today

Yet, tomorrow is a little scary

Everything could go wrong

Everything could be great

I can't know till it comes

I'm a little scared of tomorrow

I hope you stay here beside me and help me through

Like you did

When today was tomorrow"

**An Auditorium's Duet**

_Gavotte_

Birds called out in the morning. Beautiful songs of light and airy phrases filled the air and the ears of those around. Unfortunately, Miroku didn't want to hear them at 5:30 in the morning when the sun rose. Or for the next two hours. They sang and sang and sang. And then, at 7:30, as Miroku's alarm went off and he got out of bed, they instantly stopped.

"Damn the stupid birds. I'm going to go kill the bird feeder."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Nakajira! Come on! We've got to go if we are even thinking of making it 10 minutes late!" Inuyasha yelled up to Miroku's window.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Miroku practically fell down the stairs after tripping over every box that lay in his path. They still were unpacking from the move. It was taking an extremely long time to get everything put up.

"Nakajira!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"I'm coming! Learn patience Murakami!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha as he walked out to his porch. "Come on. I've got a spare bike out back.

"Fine. We might actually make it in relative time then." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Walking around back, Miroku opened the shed door. Inside lay two bikes. Miroku grabbed the first and walked it out to the sidewalk. It was dark in the shed, so Inuyasha just grabbed the other bike and took off to the street, not noticing what kind it was.

Pedaling faster down the sidewalk, they arrived 10 seconds before the bell rang. The exact time when everyone was outside, not wanting to be in the school until they really had to be in there. And, all of a sudden, everyone was silent as the two rode up and chained their bikes. Miroku whispered over to Inuyasha,

"Why did everyone get silent when we rode up here?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Plenty of people ride up here. I don't understand." Miroku then looked down at Inuyasha's bike.

Everyone had started to laugh. And Miroku knew why. Inuyasha kept the confused look on his face. He looked over and saw that Miroku was laughing too.

"What's so funny Nakajira?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Murakami...you-you" Miroku couldn't stop laughing.

"Come on! Just spit it out!" Inuyasha grew frustrated at his friend.

"You grabbed my mother's old bike!" Miroku started to laugh even more and fell to the grass.

Inuyasha looked down. Sure enough, he had a girl's bike. And, it was very much a girl's bike. Nothing was at all boyish about it. Pink paint, pink seat, pink tassels hanging down off the bars that he had ignored while riding. Everything was as girlish as a bike could get.

"Nakajira...." Inuyasha grew angry and embarrassed. No way was the great Murakami Inuyasha going to be put down in history as the man who rode a girl's bike to school.

Luckily, the bell rang and everyone forgot him. Except the yearbook committee, who made sure to take lots of pictures. One kid ran up to Inuyasha and pestered him with questions.

"Leave me along, or die." The kid gulped. No sense in arguing with the toughest guy in school. He had his pictures though. He could always make up some story. It would be great.

Except, Inuyasha proceeded in breaking all the cameras. So, maybe no pictures. And no evidence meant no way the committee would believe his story. He was down on his luck today.

"Come on Nakajira. We'll be late." Inuyasha gave Miroku a hand up and the two walked in for supervision.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lunch again. Except, Miroku was much more intrigued at going to the auditorium downstairs.

He heard music again. He opened the door and walked in to the dim auditorium. Sango sat at the piano with a sad expression on her face. She seemed very distant, nor did she act as though she had heard the door open or close. She was playing a fast and flowing piece. Her hands moved accurately across the key board. She seemed as if in a far away place.

"What is the name?" Miroku called out to her, sitting front row center.

Sango looked a little taken aback. She stopped abruptly and looked around the auditorium. She started in the back and then look forward and saw Miroku. 

"Oh, it's only you." She sighed and started to play again.

"What is the name?" Miroku asked again.

"Excuse me?" Sango said back, still playing.

"What is the name of the piece you are playing?" Miroku said.

"Solfeggietto. By C.P.E. Bach." Sango looked back down on the keyboard and then back to Miroku. Her eyes seemed dazed, as if caught in a distant memory. The piece ended quickly and then she snapped out of her daze. "Would you like to play?" She asked kindly.

"I know very little." Miroku confessed. She motioned for him to go up the stairs to the stage. Grudgingly, he walked up the stairs and sat on the bench. He placed his index fingers on F and G, or well, he didn't know the names, just where they were and began to play the only melody he knew.

"Chopsticks! Come on Nakajira! You don't know anything else?" Sango laughed at him.

"Iie. I don't play the piano or any instrument for that matter. I don't even know the names of the notes." He confessed.

"Well, how about I teach you? I could help you and teach you to play. I could do it in the mornings and at lunch. If you want to, that is." She explained.

"Alright. And how about a date with me tomorrow night?" Miroku put on his hentai grin.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she felt a hand on her butt. She smacked him across his head.

"Itai" Miroku sighed as he fell down off the stage. Typical. Just so typical.

"Iie, I will not go on a date with you." Sango huffed as she walked towards the doors.

"And why not?" Miroku asked. Sango stopped a moment, but then started to go again. "I deserve an excuse for that at least." Miroku said desperately.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm not looking for any relationship with anyone. I'm fed up with them and I don't want to have to deal with what comes with them." Sango answered, pushing the door.

"So, you are afraid of a relationship?" Miroku smugly said. _She doesn't want to out right say she is afraid. She just wants to have a bold appearance. Inside, she scared._

"IIE! I am NOT scared!" She yelled and swung the door as hurriedly as she could.

"Oh? Well, it's just proof enough the way you just answered, that you are as scared as anybody is of what comes with a relationship. You just don't realize that it's normal." Miroku picked up his things and walked out the door and hurried to class.

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Especially the bike part and the end. They are my type of thing.

If anybody knows of any REALLY good Inuyasha fanfic, I'd be glad to hear about it. I have seen just so much crap, or same old same old, I'm about to get sick. It's just the same old junk. Once or twice, I can take. But, then you get the same just JUNK! I hate it all. I just can't seem to find any good new stories. Maybe they are hidden in between the trash and I haven't noticed. I hope it's that way.

Please review! It would very much be appreciated!

~~~Y.L.S.

M.S. and A.R.A are rid of me now! Yay!! *does the happy dance*


	4. The Final Address

**5.25.05**

This is somewhat of a copy from my profile, but I have elongated it for this page. Please read it with my deepest apologies to you, my darling, **darling** readers.

I'm not writing fanfiction anymore. Very sorry, but chaps, I'm nearing my 25th birthday, I just got out of grad school and just got engaged. Yes, that right. YLS got engaged. Never thought it could happen? Well, neither did I! Exciting time for me, yes, but I'm afraid that after 2 years of not updating, what do you expect from me? I'm done. I'm an old hag who has to throw the towel in. I started this when I was what, 21? 22? It's been great. It really has. I just have a life outside the internet that awaits me. I can't escape it any longer. The real world calls. I may be getting older, but I promise I'm not growing up. I will never grow up. Just because we grow older, that doesn't mean we have to grow up. I have greatly appreciated all the support you, my fantastic readers, have given me, but it's somewhat over. It's never really over. Even in death, we have some sort of immortality that keeps us here. No, I'm not dying. No, I don't have cancer, no I don't have tuberculosis, and no, I'm not giving in to corporate America. I'm simply ending on chapter of my life and starting another. Surely you fanfiction-ers can understand that? I'm starting a sequel to this book full of chapters. Who knows what can happen.

If you are angry with me, why? Everyone needs a life. Plenty of things go unfinished in life. You just have to accept them and move on. If anyone wishes to take one or two or all of my fics and complete them, write a sequel, write a prequel, parody them, whatever, simply email me here at and tell me and I'll probably give you permission, but it's always best to ask first.

My fondest wishes to you all in your travels through life, death, the afterlife, the Bahamas and everywhere in between.

_Akiko Fukuda aka YLS_


End file.
